kencan ramai ramai
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: selamat membaca! happy reading! HitsuHina!


Saya lagi!

Huahahah!

Langsung saja!

**Kencan Ramai-ramai**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Pairing : HitsuHina dan IchiRuki**

Suatu hari yang panas di SMU Karakura...

"Hei, Toushiro! Bagaimana nih? Kita belum punya cewek lho, untuk pesta dansa tutup tahun, beberapa hari lagi _Man_!" cowok berambut orange dengan tinggi yang oh waw! (_author aja ngiler! XDD) _memanggil sahabat ciliknya itu.

"Hn... bagaimana... kalau kita cari cewek? Gimana?" Toushiro menyarankan dengan wajah semangat.

"Boleh tuh? Tapi, Gimana caranya?" Karena belum kepikiran, mereka mulai putus asa kembali.

"Taktik! Kita cari taktik! Gimana tuh?" Ichigo usul.

"Bakka! Taktiknya gimana! Dasar jeruk!" Toushiro mulai kehabisan akal.

"Rayuan lama bagaimana? Bagus mungkin? Atau mungkin serangan mendadak? Atau serangan kejutan? Atau serangan jatuh cinta? Atau..." tangan Hitsugaya sudah menutup cepat mulut ichigo sebelum dia mengeluarkan semua kata kata gila dan serba panjang, yah, seperti pidato.

"oh, ya! Benar juga caramu! Begini... pst pst pst pst..." mereka mulai berbisik bisik. Setelah beberapa lama mereka mulai menyeringai tipis, penuh dengan senyuman yang bisa dianggap, mesum!

"wuah! Pintar! Sekarang, menentukan ceweknya, kamu siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu cewek yang kudambakan sampai sekarang, itu adalah... Kuchiki Rukia..." Ichigo menahan malu. Pipinya menunjukkan semburat merah. Memang, Ichigo masih menyukai Rukia setelah mendambakannya selama 3 tahun, tapi ditolak melulu.

"Wah, wah, kalau gitu, kamu dulu deh yang coba... oke?" Ichigo hanya megiyakan dengan senyuman tipis. Hitsugaya pun mulai memikirkan taktik yang bagus tadi dikonsultasikan, mulai di edit dipikirannya, dan jadilah satu taktik yang bagus. Benar benar jenius.

"Hei, hei, begini caranya... pst pst..." Ichigo mulai tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia suka dengan rencana yang Hitsugaya buat.

"telponlah dia sekarang, Kurosaki..." Hitsugaya dengan gesit menyuruh Ichigo, dan segera dilaksanakan taktik tadi.

"085*********, Rukia... hei Toushiro, aku takut nih..." Ichigo merasa tidak yakin dan malu bila ditolak lagi. Tapi Hitsugaya meyakinkan. Mantablah Ichigo, lalu menelponnya...

"Hallo, Rukia?" Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya? Ada apa Ichigo?" Rukia membalas ramah.

"Begini... ehem... Aku dan teman teman mau mengadakan kencan ramai-ramai, karena kekurangan orang, mau nggak kamu ikut? Buat seru seruan juga?" Ichigo gugup.

"Boleh! Tapi aku ngajak seseorang lagi boleh ga?" Rukia membalas cepat.

"Hn, hn, silahkan, siapa sih? Kalau boleh tahu?" Ichigo penasaran.

"Toushiro ikut ga?"

"Ikut, siapa sih?"

"Teman spesial... psst... psttt" Rukia berbisik, sangat perlahan, sampai nyaris tak terdengar Hitsugaya.

"OH! Oke! Besok minggu ya?"

"yaph! Sampai jumpa!" TUT TUT TUT. Pembicaraan selesai sampai disitu. Hitsugaya bertanya tanya, ada apa dengan ichigo, kenapa dia tersenyum senyum menyeringai? Hah, tapi tak apalah, karena taktik sudah berhasil setengah jalan.

"Oke, Toushiro! Sampai besok! Minggu!" Ichigo langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih bingung.

_**Keesokan harinya... Hari Minggu... Pukul 15.02**_

"Sudah kumpul semua ya! Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Neliel, Toushiro, Gin-san, Matsumoto-san, Ulquiorra, Orihime, dan saya! Rukia dan teman istimewanya menyusul ke tempatnya! Ayo berangkat!" Ichigo bersorak kegirangan.

_**Sampai ditempat...**_

"Wah, tempatnya besar!" Nel mengamati tempat kencan dengan gembiranya.

"Hahaha! Ayo pesan minuman pembukanya! Sake! Pak! Sake!" Grimmjow berteriak kepada pelayan disitu. Benar benar kekanak kanakkan_. (author dihajar Grimmjow!)_ Gin hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri, Ikkaku dan Yumichika melongo, melihati menu yang ada di daftar, sambil melihat bawaan yang dibawa Matsumoto.

"_Nee~_ mana menunya! Aku yang memesankan!" Matsumoto menyambar menu yang ada dihadapan Yumichika dan Ikkaku.

"Seafood rum! Kue Savarin! Dan Daiganjo! Yang lainnya menyusul!" Matsumoto memilih makanan makanan yang oh waw, mengerikan. Berbau sake.

Orihime hanya duduk duduk sambil menikmati coffe yang dibelinya, sedangkan Ulquiorra memandang lukisan yang sebenarnya ga penting disitu.

"Permisi, Ichigo?" seseorang datang. Ternyata Rukia dan teman spesialnya. Dia adalah...

"Hina... mori?" Hitsugaya kaget. Tak disangka sangka tamu spesialnya adalah Hinamori. Hinamori mengenakan pakaian berwarna hazel dengan rok putih selutut. Hitsugaya ternganga. Betapa tidak? Wanita yang dikasihinya sekarang berada di sini, tanpa dia tahu? Secantik itu? Benar benar tak bisa diduga Hitsugaya.

"Shi...ro-chan? Kok...di...sini?" Hinamoripun tak menyangka akan bertemu Hitsugaya saat ini juga. Setelah lama tak berbicara, kira kira 1 tahun. Karena sama sama gugup waktu Hitsugaya menyatakan cinta kepada Hinamori dahulu.

"Wah! Wah! Cinta mulai bersemi di sini! Ayo mulai acaranya! Ambil lotere ini! Yang dapat kertas dengan ujungnya berwarna merah, dialah rajanya! Yang menentukan tantangannya!" Matsumoto dinilai mulai sadis disini.

"Untuk ceweknya A-D, cowoknya E-H! Lho? Hah? Ikkaku dan Yumichika ikut ambil lotere nih?" Tanya Ichigo sewot.

"Tentu gak! Kalian yang main! Kami hanya melihat saja!" Ikkaku dan Yumichika berteriak bersamaan. Semuanya hanya saling bertatapan sewot dan gaje.

Lotere pun diambil satu persatu oleh pesertanya. Ternyata yang menjadi rajanya adalah Matsumoto, semua dengan gugup menunggu kata kata dan tantangan yang akan keluar dari mulut Matsumoto. Setelah sedikit berkonsultasi dengan pemimpin regunya alias pendananya, yaitu Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"Oke, Yang dapat lotere B dan G harus saling suap suapan kue Savarin!" Matsumoto penasaran, siapa yang mendapat kesempatan yang bagus ini.

"Aku B..." Neliel menunjukkan jarinya. Didalam pikirannya siapa yang mendapat lotere G itu.

"A...ku..." Terlihat cowok berambut dan bermata biru menunjukkan tangannya. Sedikit gugup, tapi tetap blak blakan. Terlihat sorak sorakan dari teman temannya. Hitsugaya masih syok. Ternyata begini ya kencan ramai-ramai itu, tidak tepat dengan dugaannya, Hitsugaya pun mulai memikirkan hal hal apa yang akan didapatnya nanti.

"Kyahaha! Cepat lakukan! Lakukan! Lakukan!" sorakan teman temannya semakin menjadi jadi. Tak ayal, keluar semburat merah di pipi Neliel, tapi, Grimmjow terlihat biasa biasa saja.

"Sudahlah, selesaikan ini, teman teman akan berhenti mengejekmu..." Grimmjow berbisik. Sambil memegang kue tadi, Grimmjow mendekatkan kue itu kemulut Neliel, namun Neliel masih tak berkutik. Neliel memegang kue yang dibawanya dengan gemetar, Grimmjow yang tahu itu, langsung menyambar kue yang dibawa Neliel dan memakannya sampai habis.

"Nel, makanlah... jangan segugup itu dong..." Grimmjow membujuk Neliel. Setelah Grimmjow berkata, Neliel mendekat dan memakan kue yang dibawa Grimmjow tadi. Akhirnya tantangan pertama selesai diberlakukan.

"Yak! Ayo lotere lagi!" Ikkaku berteriak teriak semangat. Setelah semua mengambil lotere itu, yang menjadi rajanya adalah Orihime.

"Aku! Aku! Er~ yang dapat lotere C dan F, cium pipi kanan pipi kiri!" Orihime tanpa menimbang nimbang tantangan itu langsung ceplas ceplos. Tantangan ini tak kalah seru dengan yang tadi. Dan ternyata yang dapat getahnya adalah...

"Apa? Sial! Aku C nih!" Rukia teriak teriak gaje. Dan ternyata yang menjadi pasangannya adalah orang yang sudah digariskan dari awal cerita ini. (_author banyak gaya! XD_)

"Rukia? Denganku? Waduh..." terlihat Ichigo berdiri dan mengeluh. Tapi dalam hatinya dia senang sekali. Rukia hanya diam saja, pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tanda malu. Ichigo maju 3 langkah, Respek Rukia mundur. Tapi tak lagi, tempat itu sengaja dipilih yang sempit. Ternyata Matsumoto dan Gin yang merencanakan ini semua.

"Rukia... aku masih mencintaimu..." Ichigo mendekat dan berbisik pada Rukia. Hembusan napas Ichigo membuat Rukia bergeridik. Rukia semakin dekat dan berkata sangat pelan... sehingga Ichigo nyaris tak mendengarnya.

"Aku... juga..." Rukia menjawabnya dengan gugup. Ichigo menyeringai, berarti taktiknya berhasil.

"Siap? Nanti setelah pulang dari acara ini, kita rayakan berdua saja, oke?" Ichigo berbisik sambil menyeringai kepada Rukia.

"Eh?" Rukia kaget dengan perkataan Ichigo. CUP CUP

Ichigo menuruti tantangan itu. Ichigo hanya mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Rukia. Rukia pun _blushing._

"Oke! Tantangan sudah dijawab! Sekarang tentukan lotere terakhir kita, lalu kita makan makan dan bersenang senang! Di penginapan yang sudah kami pesan! Heyah! Menyenangkan!" Teriak Ikkaku lagi. Apa? penginapan? Benar benar deh! Ikkaku persiapannya matang sekali.

"Ingat ya! Masing masing 1. Sekarang siapa rajanya?" Tanya Matsumoto kepada teman temannya setelah mereka mengambil lotere itu.

"Aku rajanya? Oke. Ehm... Apa ya? Hm... Bingung... Tak terpikirkan..." Ternyata rajanya adalah Gin. Cukup lama dia memikirkan tantangan apa yang akan dia berikan. Teman temanpun menunggu dengan tegang. Gin mulai membuka suara.

"Lotere A dan H cium dimulut! Ingat! Tidak ditempelkan saja lho? Tapi harus waw waw waw!" Tak terpikirkan oleh Matsumoto kekasihnya, bahwa Gin masih normal. Tak pernah dia berpikir kalau Gin segila itu. Matsumoto menyeringai senang ternyata kekasihnya itu normal.

"APA? Ciuman itu maksudnya?" Hitsugaya angkat suara. Sepertinya dia mendapat salah satu lotere yang disebutkan tadi.

"Iya! Tentu saja! Dan tak ada penolakan! Sepertinya Toushiro terkena tantangannya ya? Hahaha!" Ikkaku semangat sekali. Disitu tidak ada yang mau mengaku mendapat lotere A. Yumichika celingukan, mencari pasangan dari lotere Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya H, berarti pasangannya adalah A, dan didapatinya adalah...

"Momo? Kenapa gak mengaku kalau kamu yang dapat lotere A? Kelamaan lho?" Yumichika terlihat tersenyum evil. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop. _Tak ada kata terucap dari bibirnya. Begitupun Hinamori. Disitu serasa hening sejenak. Setelah kiranya 3 menit, Matsumoto angkat suara.

"Hei! Hei! Cepat dong? Ini udah larut lho? Kita kan nginap di penginapan nanti?" semua yang ada disitu pasang tampang senyum evil semua. Terpaksa Hitsugaya mendekat ke Hinamori. Hinamori yang respek mundur 2 langkah, akhirnya terpojok di sudut ruangan.

"Shi...ro... chan?" Hinamori bergeridik. Dia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori... aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi. Aku... Aku... men... cintaimu..." Hitsugaya melontarkan kata katanya sangat pelan. Sepelan suara semut mungkin? Hinamori mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Hinamori? Bagai...mana tanggapanmu?" Hitsugaya merayu Hinamori. Hitsugaya sudah tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi, ia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada orang yang dia sukai. Hinamori masih diam. Teman teman menyorakinya, namun Hitsugaya tetap memandang Hinamori sambil menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinamori.

"Shi...ro... chan... maaf..." Hinamori mengatakan satu kata yang sepertinya sudah dimengerti oleh Hitsugaya. Seperti tersayat pedang rasanya. Tapi, Hitsugaya tidak memaksakan kehendak Hinamori.

"Hn. Ga apa kok... hehehe... " Hitsugaya tidak menunjukan rasa sedihnya. Dia membendung semuanya lagi. Dia urunkan niatnya untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh. Hinamori tak bisa berkata kata lagi. Hinamori mulai menitikkan air mata, seperti kristal yang beku mengucur melewati mukanya.

"Hinamori? Mengapa kau menangis? Aku tak apa kok... sudahlah..." Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan Hinamori. Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori. Hinamori menjerit. Dia menangis sekencang kencangnya. Mengapa Ia menangis? Dia sudah menolak Hitsugaya, harusnya dia senang, mengapa dia menangis? Tapi Hitsugaya tetap menjalaninya dengan tabah. Dia menerimanya. Teman teman hanya diam, mereka tak mengerti kenapa Hinamori menangis. Hitsugaya memberi kode, mereka semua mengerti.

"Eh... sudahlah... tak usah dilanjutkan... kita ke penginapan saja ya... Hitsugaya? Kau bawa motor kan? Kita ke penginapan... Ichigo dengan Rukia menggunakan motor orange alias jeruknya... Grimmjow dan Nel menggunakan motor Biru ninja nya, Ulquiorra dan Orihime dengan Motor Hijau itu.. dan Gin dengan Matsumoto menggunakan mobil streamline putih. Aku dan Ikkaku menggunakan motor pink ku tersayang..." Yumichika menyela dengan segera. Lalu mereka langsung berangkat menuju penginapan.

_**Dalam perjalanan...**_

"Hinamori... sudahlah... aku tak apa kok..." Hitsugaya mencoba menenangkan Hinamori yang terus terusan terisak. Hitsugaya sampai tak rela hati bila melihat Hinamori menangis terus. Sebenarnya didalam hatipun, Hitsugaya sudah menjerit dan terluka.

"Maaf... Shiro chan... aku... ga bisa... bilang seka...rang... hiks hiks... hiks..." Hinamori menjelaskan tapi tak bisa. Ada yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Sudahlah... nanti kalau sudah baikan, baru kau bicarakan... sudahlah... ini waktunya bersenang senang, bukan bersedih..." Hitsugaya menenangkan hati Hinamori. Walau sakit, Hitsugaya mencoba bertahan dan sekuat tenaga menahan batin yang sudah tersayat itu.

"Heeh... hiks hiks..."

Setelah beberapa lama keheningan terjadi, mereka sampai ke penginapan.

"Nah... itu sudah sampai... " Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori dan menyentuhkannya ke pinggangnya. Hinamori hanya _blushing._

"Nah... itu mereka datang... " Ikkaku menunjuk Hinamori dan Hitsugaya.

"Itu, sudah disiapkan kamarnya... cewek cewek dikamar ya, yang cowok di ruang tamu... tapi, alangkah baiknya kita mandi dulu... oke?" Matsumoto menyarankan dan mendapat teriakan setuju dari teman teman.

"Hinamori, jangan menangis ya, kalau masih menangis, awas ya..." Hitsugaya berusaha menakut nakuti Hinamori. Hinamori hanya mengangguk angguk sambil sedikit terisak. Hitsugaya menghapus air mata yang masih menghiasi pipi Hinamori.

"Nah, aku akan memanggilkan Neliel atau Rukia untuk menemanimu, sebentar ya..." kata Hitsugaya menambahkan.

"Heeh..." Hinamori mengangguk cepat.

"Bagaimana? Hinamori sudah baikan?" Rukia datang sambil menggandeng Ichigo. Hinamori murung kembali. Ia mulai terisak. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya dari jauhpun merasa benar benar tak kuat menahannya. Dia pun menitikkan air mata. Cepat cepat ia usap dan melangkah menuju ketempat Hinamori berada.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan? Rukia? Ajaklah Hinamori mandi dulu, setelah itu makan malam diruang santai.." Hitsugaya merujuk supaya Hinamori mau mandi.

"Hoho.. oke.. ayo Hinamori.." Rukia mengiyakan.

_**Setelah mandi, menuju ruang santai...**_

"Wah? Sudah pada kumpul nih... oke, kita hidangkan masakan spesial dari penginapan ini, Kerang masak sake!" Kata Matsumoto gaje. Sepertinya persiapan Matsumoto, Ikkaku dan Yumichika benar benar matang.

"Apa? Sake? Aku ga berani makan atau minum yang mengandung sake..." Hitsugaya cemas. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah makan yang seperti itu. Hinamori juga menggeleng gelengkan kepala menunjukan tanda yang sama dengan Hitsugaya.

"Tenang, Karena Hitsugaya dan Hinamori sepertinya ga mau yang berbau sake, kami sudah siapkan kerang rebus tanpa sake! Silahkan makan semuanya!" Yumichika memberikan makanan itu ke Hitsugaya. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, dan Gin tersenyum menyeringai, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan mereka. Hitsugaya berjalan menuju tempat Hinamori duduk santai, yakni di depan pohon sakura yang tepatnya sedang bermekaran.

"Ini, makanlah dahulu..." Hitsugaya menawarkan sambil memberikannya kepada Hinamori. Dengan cepat Hinamori menggeleng. Hitsugaya keheranan, kemudian Hitsugaya mencicipi kerang itu, dan ternyata enak. Hitsugaya memakannya agak banyak. Hinamori hanya bengong dibuatnya. Setelah Hitsugaya memakan setengah piring, Hitsugaya memberikan makanan itu pada Hinamori. Hinamori menerimanya, kemudian menaruhnya di meja dekat tempat ia duduk. Tiba tiba Hitsugaya tergeletak tanpa sebab di paha Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan? Kau tak apa kan? Shiro-chan?" Hinamori bingung, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dilihat Hitsugaya mukanya memerah. Hinamori menebak kalau Hitsugaya mabuk. Hitsugaya tertidur pulas. Hinamori menggeleng kecil. Hinamori gemas melihat cowok didepannya ini. Hinamori mengelus rambut silvernya, mukanya saat tidur belum pernah Hinamori lihat dari dekat. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menarik kepala Hinamori dan menciumnya.

Hinamori kaget. Sangat lama ciuman itu. Sekitar 5-10 menit lamanya. Tangan Hitsugaya memegang kepala belakang Hinamori supaya tak ada jarak antara mereka. Tangan satunya bergreliya. Baju Hinamori terkoyak. Hinamori mulai memberontak karena kehabisan oksigen. Hitsugaya melepaskan ciuman yang panas itu. Hinamori mengambil napas banyak banyak. Ternyata Hitsugaya bisa melakukan hal hal yang membuat Hinamori kaget.

"Ungh..." Hitsugaya mendesah kecil. Sekali lagi Hinamori hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Shiro-chan? Bangunlah..." Hinamori mencoba membangunkan.

"Ungh... Hinamori? Eh? Kenapa bajumu terkoyak?" Hitsugaya bertanya sambil setengah sadar. Dilihatnya Hinamori memegang bajunya yang nyaris terbuka, Hitsugaya mulai mengerti apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Hinamori! Maafkan aku! Aku bersalah! Maafkan aku!" Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya sampai kepalanya menatap tanah. Kepalanya dia bentur benturkan sambil terus meminta maaf. Karena kepala Hitsugaya membentur ke tanah dengan keras, tak ayal kepalanya terluka. Rambut silvernya berhiaskan titik titik merah. Hinamori kaget dan bingung, apa yang harus dibuatnya sekarang. Hitsugaya masih membentur benturkan kepalanya ditanah.

"Shiro-chan! Sudahlah! Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kepalamu terluka! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori berteriak histeris. Hinamori memegang tangan Hitsugaya. Karena masih tak mau berhenti, Hinamori memantabkan diri. Dengan cepat tangan Hinamori berada ditanah tempat Hitsugaya membentur benturkan kepalanya, sehingga tangan Hinamori terbentur keras kepala Hitsugaya. Hinamori meringis dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Ah! Ugh... Shiro-chan... hentikan. Tak perlu...ugh... sampai seperti itu..." Hinamori merintih. Mendengar itu Hitsugaya berhenti. Dia tadi merasa ada yang menahan kepalanya. Dilihatnya tangan Hinamori merah dengan sedikit luka. Hitsugaya spontan memeluk Hinamori.

"Maaf! Sampai melukaimu! Aku memang tak berguna! Sampai aku menyakitimu sendiri!" Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori erat. Hinamori tersenyum miris sambil berusaha membalas pelukan Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah... aku tak apa... ayo kita berkumpul dengan teman teman... "Hinamori merujuk Hitsugaya untuk berkumpul bersama teman teman. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Terdengar suara kaki berlari larian. Hitsugaya dan Hinamori kebingungan akan itu. Segera mereka kembali ke ruang santai. Dilihatnya suara kaki tadi dari arah ruang santai, tapi begitu Hitsugaya dan Hinamori datang, semuanya hening hening saja. Matsumoto mojok bersama Gin, Ikkaku bermain PSP, Yumichika berdandan sambil melentikkan bulu mata Nan Agung itu (jiah! XXD) Grimmjow dan Nel sedang nonton TV, Orihime dan Uquiorra sedang membaca buku bersama. Keadaan itu membuat Hitsugaya keheranan, dia berpikir, berarti, mereka mengintip apa yang dilakukan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tadi!

"Hei, kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan makanan yang diberikan si Banci tadi, HAH!" Hitsugaya mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Teman teman hanyan tersenyum kecut, tahu apa yang akan Hitsugaya lakukan, teman teman segera tersenyum lagi dan berlari larian. Hitsugaya men_deathglare _semua orang disitu, tentunya kecuali Hinamorinya tersayang.

Malam itu mereka menginap dipenginapan itu. Tentunya cowok diruang santai, sedangkan yang cewek dikamar.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Bangun! Bangun! Pagi menjelang! Pagi menjelang!" seru Matsumoto semangat. Orihime tersenyum, dari belakang seseorang memeluk Orihime. Ternyata dia adalah Ulquiorra, Orihime hanya tersenyum malu.

"Pagi... Sayang..." Ulquiorra membuat Orihime _blushing. _Matsumoto berduaan seperti biasa dengan Gin, Grimmjow dan Nel nyaris sama seperti Orihime dan Ulquiorra, lagi mesra mesranya, Yumichika membenarkan bulu mata lentiknya, dan Ikkaku masih tertidur karena semalaman bermain PSP. Sedangkan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori hanya melongo melihat tingkah teman temannya.

"Hinamori? Lihatlah mereka, aneh aneh ya... pasangan yang akrab... ahaha..." Hitsugaya berkata sambil terlihat tersenyum kecut. Hinamori sangat merasa bersalah pada Hitsugaya. Ada seedikit masalah mengapa dia tak bisa menerimanya sekarang, harus ada yang ia kerjakan dulu.

"Hinamori? Kau tak apa?" Hitsugaya mulai bingung melihat Hinamori diam seribu bahasa.

"Heeh... ga apa kok..." Hinamori tersenyum kecil. Mereka mulai bersiap siap untuk bermain dipinggir pantai. Karena penginapan mereka dekat dengan pantai, maka tiada orang yang mau melewatkan kesempatan baik untuk bermain di pantai bersama kekasih kekasihnya kan?

"Ayo! Ayo!" Orihime berteriak disambut sorakan iya dari teman teman.

Setelah sampai di pantai mereka mulai bersebaran dan bermain sendiri sendiri. Yumichika menemani Ikkaku bermain PSP dipinggir pantai, Orihime dengan pakaian renang serba mini berwarna orange dengan lorek hijau, Nel menggunakan pakaian renang hijau mini dengan topi bertema sporty, Rukia menggunakan pakaian renang berwarna violet cerah yang dibagian perutnya berpotongan, Matsumoto dengan gunung Himalayannya itu menggunakan pakaian renang Pink serba mini dan waw, Hinamori menggunakan pakaian renang hazel yang tidak terlalu pendek tapi juga tidak terlalu panjang, dibagian punggung terbuka. Cowok cowok atau bisa disebut pasangan cowoknya terpesona dengan pasangan ceweknya.

Tentunya yang cowok, Yumichika dengan celana abu abu, Ikkaku dengan celana merah bergambar naga, Ichigo dengan celana orange bergambar jeruknya, Grimmjow bercelana biru dengan gambar seperti jaguar namun berwarna biru, sedangkan Hitsugaya menggunakan celana berwarna Emerald dengan gambar naga es.

"Hina... mori... kamu... cantik... sekali..." Hitsugaya berkata sambil terbata bata.

"Hihihi... makasih Shiro-chan..." Hinamori tersenyum manis sekali. Sampai membuat Hitsugaya terbelalak dengan senyumannya barusan.

"Hn, kalau begitu... kamu jadi!" Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori sambil menjatuhkannya dengan lembut ke air. Hinamori langsung basah kuyup. Hitsugaya tertawa, membuat Hinamori manyun, lalu Hinamori berenang agak ketengah, kira kira se pinggang, dia menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam air, sepeti tenggelam, Hitsugaya yang melihatnya panik, lalu mengejarnya dan menarik tangan Hinamori. Dengan sigap Hinamori menarik kuat tangan Hitsugaya sehingga Hitsugaya tercebur dan akhirnya basah kuyub, dendam Hinamori terbalaskan.

"Ahahaha... Shiro-chan tertipu..." Hinamori tertawa senang. Hitsugaya pun juga tertawa.

Mereka lalu asyik bermain. Semua asyik bermain sampai kira kira sudah jam 12 siang.

"Saatnya makan semangka!" Matsumoto teriak kegirangan sambil membawa 2 buah semangka yang tak kalah besar dengan gunung Himalayannya. Gin membuntuti dari belakang sambil membawa 1 semangka serta pisau.

"Wah, Shiro-chan! Kesukaanmu! Semangka!" Hinamori bersorak girang.

"Hn.." singkat.

"Silahkan makan!" Matsumoto melanjutkan. Keroyok mengkeroyok pun terjadi. Segera Hitsugaya ngeroyok duluan, mengambil 3-4 potong buah semangka. Obsesinya pada semangka tak bisa digantikan dengan obsesi pada yang lainnya.

"Ini, untukmu..." Hitsugaya menawarkan buah semangka yang dia ambil pada Hinamori, Hinamori mengambil potongan semangka itu dan melahapnya.

Seharian itu mereka berpesta pesta semangka. Malamnya mereka pulang karena besok masuk sekolah. Hingga hari yang ditunggu tunggu tiba, pesta dansa tutup tahun.

_**Pesta dansa disekolah...**_

Para murid berpesta ria, hari ini adalah hari untuk mereka berpesta pesta bersama. Kebanyakan bersama pasangan masing masing. Hitsugaya sedang berkumpul bersama teman temannya. Dia menggunakan kemeja putih dengan dasi _simple_ berwarna Emerald, sungguh menawan hati! ( _author sampe ngiler lho, readers! XXD) _Ichigo menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan kerah dibuat berdiri, rambutnya dijabrikkan, Ulquiorra menggunakan kemeja Hijau dipadukan dengan jas putih, Grimmjow menggunakan kemeja biru muda yang benar benar menarik perhatian, Gin menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan jas hitam dan kacamata hitam, Yumichika menggunakan kemeja dengan renda dibagian kerahnya, Ikkaku menggunakan kemeja merah dengan jas hitam, kancing kemejanya hanya setengahnya saja yang dikancing, jadi terlihatlah dada bidangnya (_ author nosebleed! Man!)_

Di bagian cewek cewek, mulai dari Hinamori menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna _hazel_ dengan rambut yang digerai, sepatu hak setinggi 3 cm berwarna coklat muda mempercantik dirinya, Orihime dengan gaun malam berwarna merah cerah bercorak bunga, Neliel menggunakan gaun pendek seksi tanpa lengan berwarna _blue sky, _Matsumoto dengan gaun serba mini berwarna ungu nya yang memikat hati, Rukia menggunakan gaun malam berwarna _pink _dengan corak sakura.

Mereka mulai berpasangan satu persatu, berdansa dengan lagu _slow_. Hitsugaya mendekati Hinamori, memberi tanda dengan mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berdansa. Hinamori menyanggupinya. Mereka berdansa, walau masih terlihat kaku, tapi mereka serasi.

"Hinamori, kamu cantik sekali..." Hitsugaya memuji Hinamori. Hinamori hanya tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Shiro-chan..." Hinamori angkat bicara.

"Hn?" Hitsugaya menjawab singkat.

"Sebenarnya..." Hinamori terhenti.

"Hinamori, sebenarnya... aku masih menyayangimu... tak bisa kutahan..." senyum Hitsugaya tadi mulai memudar.

"Aku ingin menjawabnya sekarang... aku... ju..ga mencintaimu..." Hinamori mengatakannya dengan terbata bata. Hitsugaya kaget, mengapa tak Hinamori katakan sejak awal?

"Maaf sekali... karena aku saat itu Abarai menyatakan cinta padaku... aku bingung... aku berkata kalauaku menyukaimu... maka ia menyuruhku untuk membuktikannya padamu... sekarang.." Hinamori menceritakan panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya tersenyum, kemudian langsung menyambar bibir mungil Hinamori dan menciumnya. Hinamori lama lama menikmatinya. Tak seorangpun melihatnya, karena semuanya dengan penuh penghayatan sedang berdansa. Tapi, ada satu pasangan yang benar benar persiapan, Matsumoto dan Gin merekam aktifitas yang Hitsugaya dan Hinamori lakukan menggunakan video.

Hari itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Hitsugaya dan Hinamori bersama sampai kejenjang pernikahan. Semua bahagia dengan pasangan masing masing.

====== owari======

Selamat menikmati dan reviewnya ya!


End file.
